


Будем знакомы или нет? (визуал)

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Khajiitka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/pseuds/Khajiitka
Summary: Задание: SCP-2115 – Расширьте круг знакомств
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Kumys 2020 - Спецквест





	1. Наживка

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: SCP-2115 – Расширьте круг знакомств

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отабек даже не представляет себе, что за новое знакомство ему предстоит совсем скоро. На крючок без наживки трудно поймать обычную рыбу, а необычная скорее заинтересуется странными конечностями, совсем не похожими на собственный хвост.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/2b/d3/z5t95qRS_o.jpg)


	2. Ух ты, говорящая рыба!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юра знакомится с невероятно милым пушистым созданием, которое только что забавно пыталось укусить его за плавник. А Отабек собирается с духом, чтобы познакомиться с самым настоящим русалом.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/84/5d/0Fch8apg_o.jpg)


	3. Мир или нет?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда «скамейка примирения» — это просто место, куда можно присесть и отдохнуть. Если эта мысль придёт в голову двум не знакомым между собой людям, то в конечном итоге они, скорее всего, познакомятся.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/83/c0/ATX1hU9y_o.jpg)


End file.
